pound_puppies_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Famous Last Words
Summary When Aspen grows a bit defensive about something Livvie said, Diego over hears it and gets his feelings hurt. Can Aspen make it up to him before she loses a friend ... or something more? Characters * Aspen * Diego * Livvie * Gizmo * Kerchak * Mira * Possibly Devine? Story Aspen laughed as Livvie walked beside her down Tunnel 3. "Alright, alright! It's your turn to ask a question Liv." Aspen smiled her cream tail wagging as the girls turned down another tunnel leading to the Command Center. "Alright!" Livvie wagged her tail giving Aspen a mischievous look, that made Aspen worry. "Do you like anyone Aspen? Love like?" Livvie asked her eyebrows raised expecting an answer. "Is that it? Of course not Liv! Don't be crazy!" Aspen smiled trying to brush the question of her eyes kept forward. "Ah so Diego is just a friend?" Livvie nudged Aspen's side smiling that bright smile. "What!?! Are you serious! Of course not!" Aspen barked in surprise but slowly turned red. "Hahaha! I knew it!" Livvie bounced around laughing as Aspen looked away growing embarrassed. "Look! I don't like Diego in any way! I just have to deal with him because this is my job! I owe nothing to that mutt! How could anyone possibly like him!" Aspen barked sharply at Livvie embarrassed and angry, Aspen wanted to change the subject. However Livvie just gaped and starred right past Aspen, causing Aspen to look over. Her stomach dropped like a stone, a feeling like ice crawled up her spine and through her body. Aspen seemed to gasp for breath as Diego starred right back at her, his gaze fierce. "So that's what you think ah' Aspen?" Diego growled quietly. "Diego! No! I mean ... I didn't mean... I." Aspen stuttered trying to find the words looking at Diego. "No! It's fine you have said quiet enough!" Diego turned on his heels and trotted back down the tunnel leaving a horrified Aspen to sit down shaking her head. "Liv what did I just do!" Aspen whimpered when really she wanted to howl. "Well um... You basically said some mean things and Diego um heard them all..." Livvie sat by her friend trying to sympathize. "Oh Liv!" Aspen whined leaning into her friend as tears boiled in her eyes preparing to overflow. "I didn't mean any of that!" "Why don't you go tell Diego that?" Livvie asked nudging her friend and pulling her closer for comfort. Aspen brightened up a bit. “Ya! I’ll go tell Diego that I didn’t mean any of it!” Aspen nuzzled Livvie before leaping up chasing after Diego, but he was sitting in the Command Center with Lyra, and three new pups, a Cocker, Dachshund, and German Shepherd. ”Diego...?” Aspen asked but he ignored her playing with the new pups. “Lyra wants us to place these three trouble makers by tonight.” Gizmo said walking up after placing a new lot of toys on the floor. He was smiling as the pups started wide eyed at him. “Oh!” Aspen said glancing at Diego before getting back to business. “What fashion are we placing them? Where and who will place them?” Aspen asked as the Cocker Spaniel puppy bit her tail. ”I’m not quiet sure yet, however I do know we are being spilt into teams so we can place them quicker.” Gizmo answered giving Livvie a nod as she walked in. ”So we don’t know their perfect people yet?” Aspen asked removing the pup gently from her tail then nudging him off to play with the others. ”Correct.” Livvie smiled looking at the pups happily as Kerchak walked in. He to seemed thrilled with the new pups! However Diego was quiet and Aspen snuck him worried glances. ”Well shall I introduce the pups?” Lyra laughed happily as Devine ran in to barking. “Momma! I wanna play with the newbies!” Devine charged after the pups who squealed and happily joined the game. ”Well we should know about them in order to place em.” Gizmo said and sat down his fur fluffing everywhere. ”Well that little firecracker over there is Ceasar.” Lyra nodded to the Cocker who was ahead of the puppy pack. “I’ll take that one!” Aspen laughed as the little Cocker barked and leapt at the Dachshund. “The Dachshund is little Nitro, beware he has a mouth.” Mira laughed as Nitro started yelling at Ceaser. “I can handle any pup you throw at me!” Gizmo laughed giving Livvie a high paw. "And Kerchak and I will be placing that quiet but energetic pup, Tipsy!" Mira smiled as the Tispsy tried to pull Ceasar and Nitro apart. "Great!" Aspen wagged her tail smiling at the puppies. "Livvie and I can place Ceasar..." Aspen began but Livvie interrupted her friend with a grin. "Actually I think I'm heading out with Gizmo." Livvie started pushing Gizmo towards the tunnel knowing exactly what she was doing. "You and Diego can place Ceasar!" Livvie smiled happily. "Also the information on each of their perfect people are in my lab." Livvie ran over whispering to a Nitro who wagged his tail and padded after her and they both disappeared down Tunnel 5 before Aspen could protest. Aspen gaped as Mira wagged her tail. "Then it's settled. Come on guys we have pups to place!" Mira barked for Tipsy who came obediently as Mira and Kerchak left as well. Aspen sighed turning around. "Looks like it's you and me Diego." Aspen smiled hoping he would saying something charming like he always did, but Diego nodded. WIP